warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Wild/Chapter 21
Chapter description :Frostfur screeches that Yellowfang had killed Spottedleaf and took her kits. The other queens attempt to comfort Frostfur but fail. Tigerclaw hisses that she was a traitor and that she must had fought off the ShadowClan deputy to trick her way into the Clan. Darkstripe asks Bluestar what she thinks and after a moment, Bluestar replies that she will be hunted down if she had done it, but that they will have to wait for the storm to pass, since Brokenstar likely doesn't want to harm the kits. Tigerclaw protests that they will lose the scent, but Bluestar says that the scent is probably already lost. :As the storm starts to break, Bluestar asks Tigerclaw to speak with her, but signals to Firepaw that she wishes to speak to him. Firepaw follows his leader to Spottedleaf's den. She asks him if he knows where Yellowfang is, but he is dazed by Spottedleaf's death. Bluestar snaps at him to save his grieving, and the apprentice tells her that he saw her go through the camp wall. He asks her if she believes that Yellowfang actually did it, and Bluestar replies that she doesn't know and that she wants her back alive. Firepaw asks her why she isn't sending Tigerclaw, and she tells him that Tigerclaw's judgment would be clouded and would kill Yellowfang anyway. Bluestar goes on to say that if Yellowfang is a traitor she would kill her personally, but that an innocent cat shouldn't die. Firepaw asks what would happen if Yellowfang won't come back, and Bluestar replies that she would if Firepaw asked her. She sends him off, telling him to be careful. :Firepaw stops behind the nursery to say goodbye to Spottedleaf and overhears Frostfur and Speckletail saying Yellowfang must have had help, more specifically, help from Ravenpaw. Firepaw realizes that he would have to deal with Ravenpaw after finding Spottedleaf. Just as he's pushing through the camp boundary, Graypaw appears asking him what he is doing. Firepaw explains that Bluestar had asked him to bring Yellowfang back, because he knows her best. Graypaw asks why warriors wouldn't do, ask Tigerclaw is the best tracker in the Clan. Firepaw replies that Tigerclaw might not bring her back, and asks Graypaw if he really believes Yellowfang killed Spottedleaf and took the kits. Graypaw asks if she thinks she's innocent, and Firepaw replies that he doesn't know and neither does Bluestar. :They spot Ravenpaw being chased away from the nursery by Frostfur and Firepaw tells Graypaw he is in danger and they need to get him away from ThunderClan immediately. Graypaw suggests Barley and Firepaw agrees. They fetch Ravenpaw and head out of camp. They are stopped by Tigerclaw, who asks where they were going. Firepaw tries to think of something, but thankfully Bluestar appears. She tells Tigerclaw they are going to fetch coltsfoot for one of Brindleface's kits. Tigerclaw protest that he doesn't need his friends to go, but Bluestar replies that he's lucky to have company and sends the three out. :They make their way to Barley's, and Graypaw asks why they need to get Ravenpaw away. Firepaw replies that Ravenpaw knows Tigerclaw killed Redtail. Graypaw stops, and Ravenpaw says that he saw it at the battle with RiverClan. Graypaw asks why he would do that and Firepaw says he had wanted to be deputy. As the cats enter WindClan territory, Firepaw explains that he had heard Tigerclaw say that he wanted to get rid of Ravenpaw and Firepaw. Graypaw stops again and asks him if he means kill him. Firepaw says that Tigerclaw has been hinting to everyone that Ravenpaw is a traitor. They make their way to the edge of WindClan territory, before they stop and tell Ravenpaw to go on. Ravenpaw asks what will happen if Barley doesn't welcome him, and Graypaw replies to tell him that he caught an adder once. Firepaw reassures him that he'll make sure that everyone knows he isn't a traitor. Ravenpaw asks what will happen if Tigerclaw comes looking for him, and Firepaw replies that he will tell him that Ravenpaw is dead. Characters Major }} Minor *Spottedleaf *Tigerclaw *Bluestar *Ravenpaw *Graypaw }} Mentioned *Blackfoot (Unnamed) *Darkstripe *Longtail *Speckletail *Barley *Brindleface *Redtail *Lionheart }} Notes and references de:In die Wildnis/Kapitel 21 es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 21 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Into the Wild